


Just a Little Pull

by GigaCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lets his hair grow out and discovers a new kink with help from Derek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sweet lawd, I have never posted on AO3 before. This is also my first fanfic in about 3 years. And also my first Teen Wolf fanfic. Well, actually, it's more of a drabble than fic...
> 
> PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME 8___8
> 
> Beta'd by my beautiful BB. Find her on [Tumblr!](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/) too!

Stiles always thought he'd have a lot of sexy kinks during his foray into sexual exploration, but he didn't think hair pulling would be in the Top 10. Mostly because he always kept his hair buzzed so short, there was no chance of having it pulled and thus find out if it was a Thing.

But then during his first year of college, he starts to slack off on his grooming and it's a few inches longer now.

When Derek has him on his lap one night, one of many dedicated to necking and heavy petting and many other naughty things, Derek slides his fingers through Stiles' hair. Then again. And again. Like he can't stop, like he's _petting_ Stiles and just _who_ is technically the canine here? 

Derek doesn't pull though. That happens the next week after Stiles got through a brutal day of nothing but fucking _tests_ , all of which he probably did better on than he thinks, and they're celebrating. With _tongues_. Because tongues are the best. Derek's tongue in particular. Especially when it's trying to touch Stiles' tonsils. But there goes Derek's fingers carding through his hair again and this time on the third pass through, those fingers curl and there's a little bit of catch and tug and it just kind of makes Stiles arch his back slightly and elicit a delightful sound from his throat. Which is met by a curious rumble from Derek's.

So Derek's fingers slide through again and this time when they curl, they give a more substantial _pull_ and Stiles _whimpers_ this time because oh _fuck_ , who knew that tiny tingle of almost-pain could feel so _good?_

Derek apparently takes note of it because it becomes pretty routine. He likes the sounds Stiles makes from it, but he never quite pulls enough for it to hurt and Stiles is okay with that too.

Then one night when Stiles is enjoying all the dirty things about being on his hands and knees and Derek being balls deep in him, Derek deviates from his usual warpath of biting and sucking a plethora of marks on his back and neck. One moment Derek is bruising red over the left curve of Stiles' neck, the next moment he's sitting back up on his knees and gets a fistful of Stiles' _hair_ and he fucking _pulls_. Hard enough that Stiles lets out a soft yelp and is forced to sit up on his knees with Derek and the lick of pain makes him _clench_ and Derek _growls_ , the angle changes, everything is goddamn _awesome_. Derek doesn't give up his grip either, manhandles Stiles, turning his head by that grip so Stiles is looking at him enough to kiss. It's always a little difficult from this position but oh, Jesus cherry-picking _Christ_ , it's rough and filthy and _good_.

Stiles ends up coming quick and he's not even feeling bad about it because Derek is good at making sure his brain doesn't resume proper function until they're curled up in a sweaty, sticky mess, breathing rate calming. 

Derek is a big puppy post-coital affairs, always touching and soothing sore spots or bruises he put on Stiles, not an ounce guilty over any of them and Derek doesn't even _try_ to lie about it. But Derek runs his fingers through Stiles hair, rubs his scalp some where he's tender and Stiles just grins.

"So I'm thinking I might get a haircut…" he muses with a wide, teasing grin that only gets bigger when Derek growls lowly. "Just an inch off. I'm kind of diggin' this hair-pully thing…"

Derek smirks and kisses him, which is totally approval in Derek-ese.


End file.
